Tea With a Side ofManners
by salanderjade
Summary: Haymitch and Effie are guests at a very special tea party. OC/Haymitch/Effie...just a fluffy cheer me up piece. Read and Enjoy. The Green and the Gold tie-in


TEA WITH A SIDE OF…MANNERS

A MAYSILEE GALE ONE-SHOT

A/N Maysilee Gale is Katniss' & Peeta's daughter introduced in my story, The Green and The Gold.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

It started the year that Maysilee Gale turned one. Always during warm weather, the first step was the receiving of the phone call. Whoever answered was treated to chiming, precise Capital tones inquiring about the "darling girl." Once all niceties had been covered, a day and arrival time was announced and the promise of "a big, big day. But please tell Haymitch to be both sober and prompt otherwise we will be completely off schedule."

The next step was the arrival. Haymitch was never sober or prompt so the schedule was ruined right out of the gate. In impossibly high heels, tailored skirt paired with garishly decorated jackets, and a multitude of colorful wigs, Effie Trinket looked the epitome of Capital elegance. She inevitably came bearing gifts: a tiny embroidered dress with matching shoes, a doll, and the year Maysilee Gale turned two, a gorgeously painted tea set. Thus began a tradition that was carried out each year without fail.

Since Haymitch could not be counted upon, it fell to Katniss or Peeta to meet the train and assist with the "moving of the gift" as it came to be called. Effie was the perfect aunt as she never showed up to an occasion empty-handed. Once the party had reached the house, the "darling girl" was examined, every detail cataloged for "all those who are still so interested in your little family." The next step was the "the presenting of the gift. " Katniss or Peeta would say the obligatory you shouldn't haves, which Effie brushed off, scandalized at the thought of showing up without a present for the "sweet little thing" and "wouldn't disappoint her. It simply wasn't done." May, who had come to associate large, extravagant gifts with Effie quickly learned the routine and bounced with excitement each time a visit was pending.

The year of the tea set became the defining visit that all others would be judged by and found wanting. May was happily ensconced in her play area, a corner of the living room where most of her toys ended up, when the party entered. She toddled straight over to Effie, hooked a hand around the immaculate skirt and squealed, "Pink!" She was grinning ear to ear. Peeta grasped her little hand, chuckling, "That's right, May. She is wearing pink. Can you say Effie?" May looked at him thoughtfully then swung her blue gaze back in fascination. "Pink pwetty." She stated and grabbed Effie's hand pulling her quite forcefully toward her corner. Peeta started to intervene but to his amazement, Effie not only went willingly, kneeling to examine a ragged doll and a drawing consisting mostly of random swirls but set down with knees together and ankles crossed to question about favorites and the name of each grubby toy presented.

"Peeta, dear, if you would please bring in the package I've brought her. I'm sure that she will just adore it." She waved a hand airily in the general direction of the front door. His daughter's blue eyes rounded until they covered most of her small face and she practically charged the box once he set it down. "Hold on, sweetie," Peeta cut her off. "Wait for Effie." May's eyes swung pleadingly in Effie's direction, "Pwease, Pink. May have box." Peeta grinned at the performance. His little angel was pulling out all the stops. Effie, however, was completely taken in and immediately sprang to May's defense. "Of course she can have it ,Peeta dear. It is hers after all." She grasped the tiny hand and placed it on the elaborate pink bow. "Go ahead, darling. I just know that you are going to love it." May shredded the paper and in no time had packing materials thrown the length and breadth of the room. Out came a delicate tea pot delicately painted in various wildflowers, a set of cups perfectly crafted for small hands, plates, and tiny embroidered napkins.

May's joy doubled as each item made its appearance. She took each one over to her small table and set it down carefully. Soon, the play area took on the appearance of an afternoon dinner party. Dolls and bears were arranged in the chairs for company. Peeta went into the kitchen and came back with a small tray of cookies and pastries that he placed under May's direction in the center of the table. He filled the small tea pot with water, sitting it down next to the tray. May examined the table and then graced her father with her widest grin. She tugged Effie's hand and announced, "Pink pway with May." His mouth dropped open in amazement as Effie gracefully slid into the too small chair and chirped, "What a lovely party, May. Thank you so much for inviting me." The little girl giggled and took her seat. "Pink funny." She announced.

Under Effie's direction, everyone was served with a cookie and the tea poured. Some got on the table and most of the cookies were broken. Effie however seemed completely unfazed. "These cookies are divine, Peeta. You simply must send me some to the Capital." She picked up her small cup; pinkie extended and delicately took a sip of the tea. May was completely mesmerized, her small eyes following every movement. She picked up the cup, gaze sliding to Effie, then moved her small hand until it mirrored Effie's placement. Her tiny pinkie finger extended somewhat crooked to the side. She took a small sip of the tea, set down her cup, and patted her mouth with the napkin. Effie watched her, eyes wide, looking more pleased then Peeta had ever seen her.

He grinned to himself at his daughter's audacity. Apparently, Pink was an instant favorite. He was about to ask if they needed anything else when a commotion outside drew his attention. "Hey Lover Boy, the Princess is due any minute." Haymitch staggered into the room. "How about doing your old mentor a favor and go grab her." His voice faltered as they fell on the pink clad woman who was currently glaring in his direction.

"Haymitch, charming as ever I see." She icily chimed. "Peeta was kind enough to meet me as you couldn't be bothered with a simple request to be on time." The old man's jaw set and Peeta hastily stepped forward to break up the argument before things got out of hand. He was saved as May swept across the floor, attaching herself to Haymitch's leg. "Hay, you pway with May and Pink." She exclaimed and tugged him across the room. Haymitch sputtered, "Now, sweetheart, you know that I don't play. Not even with Pink." He smirked in her direction, promising more on that to come later when young ears weren't in attendance.

May's jaw firmed and she shook her head. "You pway with May and Pink." She announced and pushed his knee until he relented and sat in the tiny chair. She grasped the tea pot in both hands and unsteadily poured water into the cup, splashing the table and Haymith's pants in the process. She plunked a soggy cookie into the plate in front of him then went back to her seat. " Hay, dwink," She ordered imperiously. Peeta bit his cheek to keep from laughing as the old man glared from him to Effie. When his eyes met May's, Haymitch heaved a sigh and picked up the cup, tossing back the water in one swallow. "No. No. No." May scolded, spilling yet more water over the cup and onto the table. "Dwink like Pink." She demonstrated by placing her fingers precisely on the cup, pinkie in the air. She patted her mouth with the napkin and watched Haymitch expectantly.

The former mentor's eyes bulged and he slid the chair back. "I drank your tea, short stuff. I got important things to do." May was there before he could move, hands on his knees. "Hay, pway with May and Pink." Her tone was once again bossy but the big blue eyes were pleading. Haymitch shook his head, reclining back into the chair. The little girl danced back to her chair and picked up her cup placing her fingers just so. She then looked at him again. Haymitch glared at Peeta, eyes promising dire retribution, and he picked the cup up fingers placed deliberately, pinkie extended. He took a slow sip, set the cup down gently, and then with a grimace swallowed a soggy cookie. He wiped his mouth on the napkin. Effie sat in supreme indifference delicately nibbling her cookie and sipping her tea. Her expression never changed but Peeta could see the absolute hilarity beaming in her eyes.

Katniss ambled in from the kitchen, carrying her bow. She smiled in greeting to Effie and her gaze quickly swept the room taking in the remains of the tea party. "What's going on? Did I miss the party?" Her gaze fell on Haymitch and her lip twitched upward. The look he gave her promised pure mayhem should she say a word. Katniss' self-preservation instincts warned her not to push the old man too far. She sidled up to Peeta and wound her arm around his waist. "Looks like I missed all the fun."

Haymitch growled, "Looks like you did. Now I've got better things to do then hang around here all day." He did carefully fold the napkin and place it on the table before rising. "Guess I'll see ya later." His hand ruffled May's dark hair and she grinned up at him, face covered in sticky cookie crumbs. He made to leave but was stopped by Effie's chiming tones. "You should thank Haymitch for attending your party, May. After all, manners do matter I always say." May solemnly echoed, "Tanks for pwaying, Hay." Effie looked positively giddy as Haymitch shuffled to a stop. "Thank you for having me. " He bit out patting the small head again. He then walked as fast as he could to the front door, slamming it behind him.

Katniss, eyebrows climbed into her hairline. She chuckled quietly and whispered where only Peeta could hear, "What did I miss exactly?" Peeta grinned back, "I'll tell you later."

"Now, now." Effie chimed. "You two know it is impolite to whisper when others are present." She smiled archly at them. "Do join us for tea." Katniss and Peeta exchanged a glance and both shrugged. They each pulled out a chair, receiving a grin from their daughter along with a splash of tea and a soggy cookie.

And so began the first of many tea parties to come. The menu varied as did the guest list. But two things were a constant during those times at the Mellark residence. The first was a gorgeous hand painted tea service courtesy of Ms. Effies as she came to be known. The second was a surly, drunk former Victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games. They could be seen sipping from small cups with pinkie extended and eating delicately painted cookies. They used napkins, carefully patting mouths after each bite. Inevitably, the phrase "Mannos matter" was heard at some point. After all, Ms. Effies said it was important. And according to May, Ms. Effies is always right.

The End

A/N I was in a car accident today. I am fine but my car didn't fare so well. I really needed some cheering up. I remembered the scene from Green and the Gold about Haymitch and tea parties. Just a little bit of fluff to lift my spirits. Read and enjoy…and review if you're so inclined. They are appreciated and enjoyed.


End file.
